


A Taste of Blood and Ashen Love

by DeathCrowned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Claws, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Tentacles, and jack is an actual kinky masochist, dub-con, i think that's all, other than the fact that, reaper is a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCrowned/pseuds/DeathCrowned
Summary: Reaper is possessive, and his next move against Jack only serves to further prove this. It also doesn't help Reaper's possessive streak when our little Soldier doesn't do much to stop the wraith from having his way with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A//N: Overwatch does NOT belong to me and I do not claim they do. I do not get paid for any of this and I do it for fun. Overwatch and all of its assets belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team.  
> Also the art doesn't belong to me. u wu If it's yours and you'd like it removed please send me a private message to do so!
> 
> A//N²: I wrote this for one of my babes. It was originally meant to be a simple drabble, but since I go overboard with stuff have this one-shot I spent all day on. Mistakes will probably be present since it was 4 am when I finished it... so, yeah. Enjoy this!
> 
> Warning: This work contains dub-con, tentacles, choking, light blood play, claws and light s&m. I really suggest you don't read this if you are against it. The tags are there for a reason, avoid works with these tags like the plague if such subjects bother you.

There’s probably something that happens to one’s _interest_ in _sexual_ things when they end up being killed then brought back to life as something completely different. Or at least that’s what Reaper thought- and was _sure of_ \- until he found out Soldier: 76′s _true_ identity; Jack Morrison. The man who had ruined _everything_ for him and yet, _yet_ \- the wraith had been so stupidly in love with him before everything went wrong that it awoke something almost _carnal_ in Reaper. It only worsened with the days and eventually he snapped when the soldier’s visor was knocked off in the midst of a fray between the two of them and Jack’s eyes just _refused_ to meet his.

Before he could stop himself, the soldier was shoved against the wall, one shotgun pressed to a bloodied temple as the other was thrown away somewhere, disappearing into nothing once cast away. His free hand roughly grabbed at the other’s chin, claws digging into his neck and throat and drawing blood as he tilted Jack’s head up and started pressing against it to slowly cut off his air supply.

                                                                                                                                        

“Look me in the eyes, _Jack_. Or are you feeling _too  
_

##  **guilty**?”  

Those eyes flick up momentarily, but they still don’t meet his gaze, and it infuriated Reaper even more. Had Jack even  _forgotten_ how to speak now?

“And now the cat’s got your tongue too, _Goldilocks_?”  


Oh but those _perfect_ eyebrows of his furrowed into a frown and his hands finally moved up in a meager attempt to shove Reaper off him. Jack didn’t want this, not anymore. This wasn’t Gabriel Reyes, this was only a shell of the man he once knew. Why was Reaper being so _familiar_ with him? He didn’t say anything, at least not instantly- no, instead, he moved his eyes to where he believed the wraith’s were under the mask he wore.

The hands that had been pushing, though with little to no force at all, slid up to the hand that was currently choking him- slowly but _surely_ \- as he tried to pry it off him. When Reaper didn’t budge and instead tightened his grasp, Jack let his arms fall to his side and only flinched the slightest bit when he felt the blood from the scratch marks roll down his neck and onto his collarbones.

“Y- You still don’t know-”

A wheeze left his lips when he was released but the moment was short-lived because he was once again shoved into the wall, the claws dragging over the scratch marks and deepening them and his breath was once again robbed from him. Then Reaper realized what Jack had tried to tell him and a grin spread itself onto his lips, hidden behind the mask.  


“You’re blind, aren’t you? Serves you right

##  _**boy scout**_.”

Oh, but how Jack’s eyes widened at the tone in Reaper’s voice, and how he seemed to be reminded of the old days by the very nickname he’d just been called. _How the tears formed in the corners of his eyes with no visor to hide them from the world_. Reaper didn’t quite think Jack had _suffered_ enough for what had been done to him and Reaper would be the one to make him _suffer_.

Jack didn’t have the time to reply- if he wanted to- because Reaper’s mask was suddenly lifted up just high enough to reveal his lips- and half of the _tear_ on his cheek- and Jack’s remaining breath caught in his throat as the wraith leaned forward and _forcefully_ captured his scarred lips for a kiss that was none too gentle.

It was _possessive_. It was _claiming_ what was _rightfully_ his to begin with. It was _bruising_  and Jack ended up trying to push him off and away, cloudy blue disappearing behind eyelids as he  _gasped_ and _panted_ into the kiss, Reaper’s tongue just shoved itself into his mouth _playfully_ , almost as if he was _taunting_ the other man, _daring_ him to do anything but _let_ him. He wanted Jack to _struggle_. He pulled away after a moment, a sly smirk on his lips, loosening his grip just the tiniest bit so Jack could breathe again.

“Struggle all you want, _Jack_. We _both_ know you want it though.”  


The glare that was shot at him was _beautiful_  and Reaper found himself wanting _more_ of the man in front of him. He found the _possessiveness_ he felt towards the other only _grow_ more. If Jack was captured and with him until the time he decides to kill him then nobody else would have the chance to do so.

Reaper pressed up against Jack again, but not before he turned the other around and slammed him back into the wall. The other gun morphed into the same black smoke that occasionally rose off of him, one hand pressed into the back of Jack’s head and pushed his cheek into the concrete wall. One _sinful_ thigh lodged itself between both of Jack’s legs, spreading them apart, and started to move up against his already half-hard length.

“See, already so _good_ for me.”  


Reaper relished in the crimson hue that spread itself over Jack’s pale cheeks as the tiniest of moans are forced out of his lips. The wraith _admired_ Jack’s disheveled and ashamed look, and the way his little soldier _just_ rut back against his thigh _automatically_ , his free hand slid around to his chest and he dragged a claw over the fabric of his shirt, drawing blood along the way, sliding it lower and lower and tearing the fabric open until he reached his pants.

“You’re being so…  _so_ good for me, _Jackie_. And you’re all  


##  ** mine**.”

The nickname that Reaper used made Jack bite down onto his lower lip harshly to stop from crying out as he was pushed over the edge rather forcefully, his hands pressed against the wall and fingers scrabbled at it for purchase while his eyes clenched themselves closed. A surprised yelp escaped him and he frantically grasped at the wall- or tried to- in an attempt to stabilize himself when a clawed glove slid inside his pants and wrapped itself around his over-sensitive member. It hurt- but it _hurt so good_.

Jack’s voice left him in a whimper and he pushed back against Reaper’s crotch to try and escape his hold around his still sensitive length. He couldn’t help but shudder as the thought of those _dangerous_ claws near his length crossed his mind more than once. Not just _there_ too, though he’d never admit to having imagined those _talons_ anywhere near him because he was already ashamed enough without the added _claws_ kink.

Reaper’s lips were brought closer to his ear and he kept whispering how Jack was only _his_ in the latter’s ear as his pants were slipped down. A moan pushed itself out of his throat as the hand that had been around his member was replaced with something more… _slippery_ and _smoky_ \- a _smoke tentacle?_  His blush spread to the tip of his ears and his eyes widened in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, to tell Reaper that he wasn’t so _sure_ about _this_ anymore but a  _startled gasp_ forced itself past kiss-swollen lips as a cold finger suddenly slipped inside of him.

                   “Don’t have any lube with me, so _spit_ will have to do. But you’ve always liked it _rough_ , haven’t you, Jack?”  


The soldier’s old body shuddered as a second finger was unexpectedly shoved into him and he let out a sob, the only thing holding him up was Reaper’s hand pressed against the back of his head, clawed fingers scratching at his scalp and ruffling snowy white locks. Jack’s eyes were shut again, tears building up at the corners and threatening to spill over despite the closed eyelids. He hated himself for _wanting_ this, but how _couldn’t_ he?

All he wanted was to go back to their younger days, where they’d be together, _without a worry_. But that was all ruined because of his inability to deal with his _own_ problems. He wanted to reach out and _touch_ but opted not to even try because, first of all, _he couldn’t_  and, secondly, he didn’t want to make this situation any worse than it _already was_.

He didn’t get the time to do _anything_ because before he could even think properly Reaper’s lips were pressed to his, once again, in another equally- maybe even more so- bruising kiss. His pained moan was greedily swallowed by the wraith’s lips as he pulled his fingers out and thrust inside of him roughly, sheathing himself in one go. Reaper pulled away after and discarded his mask, dropping it on the floor with a _thud_ , before grinning down at Jack’s current appearance- _thoroughly fucked_ even though they hadn’t even _started_ yet; tears slowly rolling down his cheeks and pink swollen lips red with blood. Yes, _this_ was how Jack _should_ look.

“What’s wrong, Goldilocks? Has it been too long since you’ve been  


##  **                                             _claimed_?” **

“F- _Fuck you_ , Reyes.”  


That got a low chuckle from the wraith before he started to move his hips, searching for that spot he _knew_ would make Jack break apart and _come undone_ even more. He knew he’d found it when another sob was ripped out of the soldier’s throat and he smirked down at him, letting the tentacle around Jack’s length dip into the slit gently- it was way gentler than his rough movements against the other’s prostate- to gather some of the pre coming out of it and uses it to better the friction and make it feel even the slightest bit better for Jack.

It didn’t take long for Jack to once more be forcefully pushed over the edge- though at this point, it was obvious he was enjoying the _attention_ \- as the wall and the floor under him were painted white with his seed. He was left panting and _whimpering_ as Reaper kept thrusting into him, walls clenching around the mercenary’s length inside of him while he continued to stimulate his overly sensitive body. The uneven squeezing around his member had him ride out his orgasm in no time, filling up the man under him as he gave a rough groan.

“I’d love to do more with you, but work calls. Be a good boy and I might _reward_ you.”  


Before Jack could retort, he was released and fell to the ground in a heap of _I fucking hate myself_ and Reaper was gone.

_Well, that could have gone_ _ **worse**_.

Jack picked himself up quickly, glad his jacket was still intact and zipped it closed over his bare chest before pulling his pants back on with a disgruntled expression, then quickly made his way back to a safe house to clean himself up. He'd probably end up beating himself up over the fact that not only did he not _stop_ Reaper but he’d also _gotten off_ to it once he could think properly again.


End file.
